TNG:TCF- The Tragedy After the Storm
by CharlieGreene
Summary: 12 years after she left, Charlotte returns to the Enterprise, only to find out that she was too late. As she struggles to come to terms with Data's death, she finds help and comfort in the most expected and unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

**Well well, what do we have here? Are you guys following me? Well buckle up, readers, and get ready for part 2 of the Charlotte Files. This story takes place 12 years after the last one- in a canon timeline, it's just after Nemesis.  
**

**Standard disclaimer applies, plz r/r.**

* * *

Jean-Luc Picard sat in his ready room thinking of many things, having just spoken with Beverly at Starfleet Medical. She was enjoying herself, commanding all the young wannabes under her. It seemed everyone was leaving now. But that was to be expected in the end- after all, who wanted to stay in the same place forever? Even he would move up some day, though not for a while yet. No, he was satisfied where he was- though it was hard not to dwell on the fact that he would not be sharing his new adventures, going on new missions, with most of his old senior crew…

A noise interrupted his thoughts, and the computer informed him that there was an incoming message. He tapped the keypad and a face appeared on his screen.

"Captain Logan!" He sat back in his chair. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Picard! How are you, old man?"

"Oh, getting along, Captain, but I doubt you called me to chat about my health."

"No, you're right. As a matter of fact, I have a request for transfer to your ship. I wouldn't normally call you for something like that; we both know that the number of applications for the flagship of the Federation is phenomenal, and I would have put her on the waiting list. But the Ensign in question is extremely insistent. She claims that she served with you on the Enterprise-D and that you would be pleased to have her back again."

"What's her name?"

"Charlotte Hope."

"Charlotte…I know the name… Ah yes, I remember her. She was on the ship twelve years ago with her grandfather." Picard felt his heart sink a little, but kept a smile on his face. "Of course, Ensign Hope is welcome to serve aboard my ship."

"I should warn you, Captain: she can be a trouble-maker."

Picard gave a wry chuckle. "I remember it well."

"Well, if you approve, she's ready for transport right now."

"Acknowledged. Will that be all?"

"That's all, Captain. And may I wish you and your crew safe journeys."

"And to you."

The screen blinked off, and Picard tapped his badge. "Transporter room 4, stand by for transport from the _Journey_."

"Aye sir."

The doors opened, and Picard's former first in command, now a captain, walked in.

"Permission to leave, Captain?"

Picard sighed. "Not yet, Will. There's something you and the others need to do first…"


	2. Chapter 2

They were exactly the way she had left them.

Charlotte stepped into the room, her broad smile barely containing her excitement. There they were- her friends. Of course, they weren't exactly the same as they had been twelve years ago, and there were a few missing… She frowned. Data wasn't there- surely he, of all people, would have come to welcome her? Maybe he was busy. She shrugged and hugged Deanna, who was nearest the door, appraising her as she did so. There were a few more lines on her face, and her hair was straight now. Her Betazoid eyes seemed to express sympathy for something yet to be uttered.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding, Councillor," Charlotte said, quelling the tiny sliver of alarm that had risen when she saw Deanna's eyes. "But congratulations!"

"It's good to see you, Charlotte," the older woman replied, a faint smile on her lips.

Moving on, Charlotte shook hands with Riker- Captain Riker, now- and Worf- an Ambassador.

"Don't worry, no hugs this time," she said, eyes twinkling at the Klingon. To Riker: "Congrats on your marriage and your new command, Captain."

"Why Commander!" she exclaimed when she came to Geordie, "I didn't know you had new eyes! How are they?"

"They're better than my VISOR, that's for sure." He smiled warmly, fixing his startlingly blue eyes on hers. "Welcome back, Charlotte."

She turned to Picard and grinned cheekily. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"It's good to see you, Ensign." His face seemed to darken. "But there is something-"

"But where is Data?" Charlotte accidently interrupted, finally asking the question that had plagued her since she walked in the door. "Oh sorry, Captain, I didn't mean to interrupt. What were you saying?"

Captain Picard opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He seemed overwhelmed for a moment, finally looked over at Deanna as if to say 'you do it, I can't'.

Deanna understood at once, and stepped forward to face Charlotte. "Charlotte," she started slowly, dark eyes filled with remorse, "Lieutenant-Commander Data is… dead."

"He was destroyed on the _Scimitar_, a Reman ship," put in Riker.

"I'm sorry you had to learn about it like this," said Picard, looking at her with concern. "I know how close you were to him, but I can only tell you how deeply we all were affected by this."

And Charlotte, face now almost as white as her hair, could see that he was right. This was the reason for the sadness, the pain, the sorrow that everyone wore on their faces; the reason for the droop of Deanna and Geordie's heads, the downcast eyes. She understood how hard the crew had been hit. But it didn't lessen the pain of the blow one bit.

Deanna took her hand. "I can sense what a shock this it to you," she said gently, and turned to Picard. "With your permission, Captain, I will take her to her quarters."

Charlotte listened numbly to the Captain's response, and mindlessly followed Deanna out of the room. It was only when they were on the Turbo Lift, out of the others' sight, that she realised she hadn't said a word.

There were always risks, she knew, when travelling in space. The ship could malfunction, or there was always the threat of unfriendly aliens. In Starfleet, you had to be prepared for the fact that people died. But, as Charlotte stood in her new quarters, mechanically folding clothes and putting them in the draws provided, she realised that the idea that Data- _her Data_- might be killed also had never even crossed her mind. Now, his death occupied her every thought.

She had been so insistent, so determined to serve on the _Enterprise_ again. So excited when her former Captain had told her that the request for transfer had been approved, when she realised that she was finally going to see _him_ again. She thought back to her years at the Academy; her patience, her studies, her work; serving 3 years under another captain; her waiting. Had it all been for nothing?

She finished unpacking and looked around the room, kicking her cases under the bed. Everything was in its place. _Data would like this; he was always neat and tidy- _She dropped onto the bed as a tear ran down her face. She wiped it away angrily and stared out the window, as the ship began to move out of Spacedock.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days later…_

The door chirped; a cheerful noise compared with Charlotte's mood. With a sigh, she put aside her PADD and turned towards the sound. "Enter."

Worf entered the room, looking a little uncomfortable. For a moment, neither spoke, then: "Please, come in and sit down." When he was seated: "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I have come…" He paused to think about his next words. "To see how you are taking the news."

"You what?" She stared at him.

The Klingon shifted, embarrassed. "I am unaccustomed to making visits of this kind…"

"Worf." Charlotte leaned forward, smiling a little. "Are you here to offer some comfort?"

"Yes."

"That's…" She let out a breath, touched by the thought. "That's sweet of you, Worf." At his look, she held up her hands. "Ok, ok, you want to know how I'm taking it. Let's see… Science is keeping me occupied, so I haven't had much time to dwell on it. I haven't cried yet- it must be the shock. I'm sure it'll sink in soon." She said this almost cheerfully, but Worf could detect the veiled sorrow beneath her voice.

"You should know that Commander Data died with honour," he said, with a gentleness that made her stare. "I know that you cared deeply for him, so I thought you should know that."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at the ground. "That means a lot to me, Captain."

"There is also one other matter." Worf held out a clear piece of plastic. "This was found among his belongings. The message is titled with your name, and I was holding it until there was a chance to give it to you."

Charlotte took it, touching the precious chip as if it was the most valuable thing in the universe. "Thank you," she repeated.

The Klingon stood. "I will leave now."

_"Stardate 48315.6, Second Officer's personal log._

_This message is to be delivered to Charlotte Hope in the event of my being deactivated. Charlotte, if you are watching this, it is only fair to speculate that I was not here to welcome you when you returned. I regret this, for I was looking forward to seeing you again._

_It is customary in human culture to bequeath one's belongings to those closest to you. It is my wish that you take possession of my violin- this seems logical given our shared interest in music. You may also take any other items you wish._

_My friend, I recollect with certain fondness the time we spent together. I am aware that I once told you that, as an android, I am incapable of feeling. I now believe that to be untrue, and if I am never to tell you personally, I would like you to know that you always held a… special place in my heart._

_I will conclude now, and wish you a good life. Goodbye."_

Charlotte sat, still and cold as rock, staring at the screen long after the message had ended. To anyone who didn't know her, she might have seemed unmoved. But nothing could be further from the truth.

After a while, she straightened and stood up. Science report completely forgotten, she stalked out of the room and down the corridor, stopping once to ask the computer a question. Ten minutes later, she stood in the doorway of Cargo bay 3, looking at an open crate and the back of Jean-Luc Picard.

The captain looked up and smiled sadly as she approached. "I suppose you're here to look at this," he said, gesturing to the crate. Charlotte nodded and he stepped aside to watch as she began to rummage.

There wasn't much there, really, just a few books, paintings and other miscellaneous objects.

"Where's his violin?"

Picard opened another crate and brought it out, still in its case. Charlotte took it and replaced the lid of the first crate.

"Permission to move these to my quarters, Captain?" At his hesitation, she produced the chip. "This is a message from Data, authorising my access his possessions."

"In that case…" Picard smiled again. "You're welcome to them."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, when Geordie entered Charlotte's quarters, he was arrested by the sound of music. Glancing into the bedroom, he saw her playing an unfamiliar piece of music- on what looked like Data's violin.

Charlotte hadn't heard him come in, so when she finished, she was startled by his clapping. Turning, she found him in the doorway, smiling.

"Very good! I don't think I've heard that one before."

"I didn't play it at the concert. It's a new one. I've been saving it for a while. It sounds better with another instrument." She sighed. "There were so many songs I was gonna play when I came back. I was gonna replicate a violin of my own and we were gonna do duets…" Her lips trembled and she sat down quickly, not wanting to dissolve in front of Geordie.

He seemed to sense that, and tactfully changed the subject. "So, twelve years and you're only an Ensign? What've you been doing with yourself?"

Charlotte regained herself and laughed. "I didn't go to the Academy immediately. Papa wanted to travel, and he took me with him. We planet-hopped, visiting friends and family in the human settlements. Then he died, and I wondered what to do with myself. I figured that the only way to see Data again would be to join Starfleet and somehow get onto the Enterprise, which I finally managed to do- but I guess I was too late, huh?"

"How long have you been an Ensign?"

"This is my fourth year. Captain Logan figured that I was impetuous and need to learn to think before I act, so he decided to wait another year before bumping me up to Junior Lieutenant."

"Well, he's right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You being impetuous." Geordie laughed. "Remember that time you kidnapped Wesley and stole a shuttle to go and rescue Data when the rest of us were out of it? Or when you stowed away on our away mission to escape your grandfather?"

"Every day," Charlotte answered quietly. She sighed again and stared at the floor. "How did you take it?"

"What?"

"Data's death."

"Badly." He sat down next to her on the bed. "Well, I had to put on a brave face, especially when Worf and I were going through his things. I mean, I couldn't cry in front of a Klingon! Inside, though, I was broken up. Still am, I think." He took a shaky breath. "So, what about you? How are you taking it?"

"I think the shock is starting to wear off. I'm just realising that that he's gone. I'm never going to see my Data again…" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she started to cry for the first time. "I thought that putting up a few of his paintings would make it seem like he's still here…" she gestured around the room, where Geordie could see a few familiar pieces of artwork propped up on tables and chairs. "But it doesn't. And the universe seems so empty now."

Geordie sat down and put his arm around her as she sobbed. "I know, I know. But you know what? I don't think he'd want you to go to pieces like this."

"He was ever the practical one," she choked, wiping her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"He wasn't always practical, you know." Geordie smirked, remembering. "I remember we installed an emotion chip and went to Ten-Forward to try it out. Guinen gave him a new drink and his reaction…" He laughed. "He hated the stuff! But he was so intrigued by the emotional response it produced that he kept asking for more!"

Charlotte laughed with him. "Thanks, Commander. For trying to cheer me up."

"No problem." Geordie stood up. "Now, I should probably get going. See you around."

"Yeah."

After he left, Charlotte picked up the violin again and stared into the distance, a smiled coming to her lips as her mind filled with fond memories. Putting the bow to the strings, she began to play.


End file.
